Persiguiendo la Luna
by redeginori
Summary: Es Navidad, y Hermione y las chicas se han ido de vacaciones para buscar un nuevo amor, algo, que cierto rubio no quiere permitir. Este One Shot participa en el Concurso Navideño del grupo de WhatsApp de "Muérdago y Mortífagos"


¡HOLA A TODOS! Ya que estoy viviendo actualizando mi otra historia, pero no pude resistir a la invitación hecha por Mad Aristocrat para participar en el concurso de Navidad del grupo de Whatsapp de Muerdago y Mortífagos.

Asi que este One Shot participa en el Concurso Navideño del grupo de WhatsApp de "Muérdago y Mortífagos"

 **ONE SHOT: Persiguiendo la Luna**

DICIEMBRE 22, LAS TRES ESCOBAS.

-Repíteme: ¿por qué tengo que acompañar a ese baile en el Ministerio al cual no quiero ir? - Excepción al tiempo que tomaba otro trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Porque eres mi esclavo este mes debido a que tengo la apuesta, y que conste que tu pusiste el castigo al perdedor, no quiero llegar solo al baile y que las viejas brujas soy yo "presentando a sus adorables hijas", y no vuelvas a preguntar lo mismo Draco-

-Insisto en que hiciste trampa Nott- El pelinegro rodó los ojos, el nuevo iba por los apellidos el rubio y eso significaba que estaba molesto -Tu ya sabías que los muggles han llegado a la Luna hace décadas, ya sabías que ganarías ese concurso de conocimientos- le reclamó.

"No es mi culpa que estés tan emocionado con la cultura muggle, tengo que decir que he sido fascinante, de primera clase, con los avances tecnológicos". Teodoro se acomodó en su silla, estaban en las tres escobas esperando a Blaise Zabini.

-Desde que empezaste a colaborar en esa maldita revista, te has vuelto muy amante de los muggles, esa Lunática y sus amigas te han sorbido el cerebro, Draco estaba molesto, porque no le gustaba estar a la altura de los conocimientos de su amigo

-Punto numero 1: Esa maldita revista como tu llamas me ha permitido ser aceptado nuevamente en la sociedad mágica, de no ser por mi colaboración con la publicación de Lovegood y Granger, todavía aún paria. Punto Dos: una de esas chicas es tu mejor amiga. Y punto número tres: Se llama Luna, no Lunática-

-Y en tus sueños la llamas Amor, Cariño o algún otro apodo ridículo Theo- Blaise tomaba asiento al lado de Draco y aprovechaba la oportunidad de molestar a Theo.

-¡Callate Blaise! - Theodore Nott estaba más rojo que el cabello de un Weasley.

-Es tan divertido verte rojo, que te pegaron duro tu jefa, estás más enamorado que Draco de Granger- se burló el moreno a la par que le daba un manotazo en la espalda a Draco.

-¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE GRANGER! - Todos en el lugar voltearon a ver los tres amigos ante los gritos de Malfoy.

-Sigue repitiendo eso y tal vez algún día te lo creas- contestó Blaise al tiempo que se ponía de pie -Ahora vamonos que tenemos que recoger las túnicas antes de volver al Ministerio.

 _En un edificio de Londres Muggle ..._

-Pansy necesito tu reportaje ya, no puedo seguir deteniendo la impresión de la prueba- se escuchó la voz de una mujer proveniente de un escritorio ubicado en la esquina de una habitación.

Pansy se levantó de su silla llevando una USB en la mano -¡TERMINADO! Ya no viaja quejarte Mionelar tendió el dispositivo a la castaña que estaba trabajando en una computadora.

-No hay cantes victoria hasta que no revise tu artículo- dijo con una sonrisa -Si has vuelto a poner las fotografías no aptas para todo público, te lo regreso.

-Solo por una vez que pause una foto así por error, me repito lo mismo cada entrega- se quejó entre risas -Pero ni digas que bien que disfrutaste el trasero de Dracola afirmación puso roja a la castaña.

-Eso es mentira, yo no disfruté a Malfoy desnudo-

-Tu cara dice lo contrario, ya admitelo, ya no tienes carcelero que te llame, la comadreja no se va a enterar - se sentó frente a Hermione -¿Te gusta Draco verdad? -

Hermione ya no sabía donde meter la cara, solo había observado boquiabierta la foto de Draco desnudo por un minuto, minuto suficiente para que Pansy la viera y tuviera con que chantajearla -He de reconocer que… - Pansy la miraba fijamente esperando sus palabras con una sonrisa -Tiene buen trasero ¿Ok? ¿Contenta?- bufó y se volvió a acomodar en su silla, acomodándose el cuello del suéter ¿Porque hace tanto calor en diciembre? Maldito cambio climático.

-¡Lo sabía! Te gustó el trasero y te gusta todo lo demás- Pansy brincaba en su silla -si quieres le digo que sea tu pareja en el baile de mañana, se que aún no tiene pareja… lo mismo que tu-

-¿Quieres morir ... -pero la pregunta de Hermione fue interrumpida por los llantos de una rubia que acaba de entrar a la oficina y las dos se giraron para ver una Luna que se había dejado caer recostada en su escritorio.

¡Ambas corrieron al grito de -¡LUNA! - No era usual ver a su amiga así.

-¿Estás heridas? -

-¿Qué te pasó? -

Las dos preguntaban pero Luna siguió llorando. Después de un rato finalmente se estaba calmando el llanto de la rubia, quien limpió la cara con el pañuelo que la ofreció Pansy pudo ver los ojos a sus amigas.

-Se casa ... Rolf se casa con Ginevra, ella está embarazada- Y volvió a ponerse a llorar.

-¡Oh Luna! - se escuchó suspirar a las dos chicas.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Después de la Guerra, Luna, Hermione y Ginevra se han asociado para la reunión de la revista hermana del Quisquilloso, a través de la cual el mundo muggle al mundo mágico, compartiendo en sus artículos los avances tecnológicos, culturales, sociales y de moda del mundo de los muggles, con esto buscaban contribuir a un mejor entendimiento de los hijos de muggles a los sangre y viceversa, puesto que también en sus páginas historias publican, y costumbres sangre puras para los nuevos magos.

Fue un éxito instantáneo a la publicación, tanto que el Ministerio les solicitó que aceptaran unos hijos de mortífagos en su redacción para cumplir sus sentencias de trabajo comunitario, ayudando así a su re-inserción en la sociedad.

De esta forma se incorporaron Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, entre otros, aunque actualmente después de algunos años solo continuaban los dos primeros en publicación. Había colaboradores eventuales, uno de ellos Rolf Scamander de quien Luna se enamoró casi a primera vista, pero solo tenía ojos para Ginevra Weasley, pero como era novia de Potter no tenía oportunidad, y optó por tener con Luna una relación de amigos con beneficios.

Junto con Pansy y Theodore llegó otro "integrante del NO oficial" Draco Malfoy, quien un día sí y el otro también se apareció en la revista para "visitar" el mar a Pansy oa Theodore, y de paso pelear con Hermione, sus visitas era ser de 5 minutos o hasta horas, dependiendo su humor.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Pansy se volvió íntima amiga de Hermione y Luna, no así de Ginevra, con quien tenía muchas peleas, tantas que en una de ellas, Potter había tenido que intervenir, provocando con esto su ruptura definitiva con la pelirroja, que lo había tachado de amante de mortífagos en medio de gritos. Eso fue el límite de Harry, quien no quiso saber nada más de la mujer con la que se iba a casar.

Un par de meses después, Ginevra puso en venta, a través de Gringotts, su parte de la revista para no ver todos los mortífagos todos los días, todo esto sin decir nada a Luna ni a Hermione, y fue Nott, quien sin que nadie supiera compró la parte de la revista.

La salida de Ginevra desató pleitos entre Ron y Hermione, terminó también ellos su compromiso, ya que Ron no aceptaba que su novia tenía tratos con sucios mortifagos y no entendía que el lugar de ella era en la casa sin trabajar, según sus palabras machistas, así que Hermione envió las pertenencias de Ron a la Madriguera y se concentró en su trabajo, no por Ron iba a detener su vida ni sus sueños.

Así la publicación continuaría Weasley ni Scamander que renunció siguiendo a Ginny.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Después de que Luna llorara y llorara y les explicara la forma en que se había enterado de la noticia y escuchara las palabras consolas de parte de sus amigas, estaban tomando una taza de té sentadas en el escritorio de la rubia.

-Luna, se que te duele, pero… Rolf no merece una lágrima tuya, nunca te tomó en serio, ni a novios llegaron y es un pen…-

-¡Pansy! Ya deja de decir esas cosas, Luna necesita consuelo-

-OK, Ok, pero a lo que iba es que tengo la receta para reparar un corazón roto- Tanto Luna como Mione la miraron con expectativa -Y la receta es ¡VIAJE CON LAS AMIGAS!- Exclamó haciendo un gran y exagerado movimiento de brazos y brincando de su asiento.

Tanto Mione como Luna la miraron sin decir una palabra -Por favor no griten tanto de emoción que me van a dejar sorda- dijo con burla Pansy a la par que volvía a sentarse.

-Perdón, pero no entiendo eso del viaje con amigas- Dijo Luna y Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que pensaba lo mismo que la rubia -Es Navidad en dos días, no nos podemos ir de viaje-

-Puff!- resopló Pansy- No tienen ni ustedes ni yo familia con quien pasar navidad, tu -Señaló a Mione- solo tenías a Harry y a la comadreja y su familia, la cual ya no está para ti, y Harry tiene que cubrir funciones de guardia con los aurores en esos días- Luego se volvió ver a la rubia -Y tu padre se fue de expedición y no vuelve hasta dentro de un mes, supuestamente, ibas a pasar el día con los Weasley pero creo que no querrás ver a la minicomadreja ahora ¿o si? Las dos están tan solas como yo- Pansy tenía a ambos padres en Azkaban y ninguna otra familia.

Las dos chicas se hundieron en el asiento al recordar eso, Pansy siempre era directa cuando hablaba.

-Así que les propongo lo siguiente, el siguiente artículo que voy a escribir es: vacaciones por México al modo muggle, por el cual tengo preparado un viaje, Daphne Greengrass es mi acompañante en esta aventura, ustedes ya la conocen puesto que colabora aquí eventualmente en la sección de moda, se llevan bien con ella, así que si somos más sería fabuloso, todos los gastos los cubro yo… -Las dos chicas quisieron objetar pero Pansy no las dejó -Los cubro yo porque es mi regalo de navidad para las dos, no he tenido tiempo de comprarles nada así que ese sera mi regalo, no tienen ya pretexto-

Luna y Mione se miraron un momento y luego se volvieron a ver a Pansy -¿Cuando partimos?- preguntó finalmente Luna.

DICIEMBRE 23, POR LA NOCHE, FIESTA DEL MINISTERIO.

-¿Donde rayos está Pansy?- Draco buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor, odiaba esas fiestas del Ministerio.

-¿Pansy o Granger?- Blaise se burló de su amigo nuevamente.

-¡CALLATE BLAISE!- Era tan fácil hacer enojar al rubio y Blaise lo disfrutaba.

-Draco, Draco, si no quieres ser tan obvio, al menos disimula un poco a la hora de buscar a Granger-

La fiesta era un gran despliegue de mujeres con hermosas túnicas, joyas y ríos de bebida.

-¿Donde esta Theo?- preguntó Blaise.

-Buscando a Luna- Respondió Draco quien seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-Si la encuentra seguramente estará con Pansy y con Granger- La respuesta de el moreno hizo que Draco buscara ahora a Theo. No es que estuviera buscando a Granger, no, era porque estaba ansioso por encontrar a Pansy, tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas.. Pero no era sobre Granger… no.

Media hora después finalmente apareció Theodore con cara de angustia.

-Luna se fue- fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrebatar y tomarse de un trago el whisky que tenía Draco en la mano.

-¿Como que se fue? ¿a su casa?-

-No se exactamente Blaise, pero no a su casa, solo que se que se fue con Pansy y Mione fuera del país y no se cuando vuelven- Eso hizo que Draco prestara mayor atención.

-¿Se fue con Gran… Pansy?- quiso tratar de corregirse pero era obvio su verdadera preocupación -¿quien te dijo eso?-

-Astoria me contó que se fueron las tres junto con Daphne de viaje y no tienen fecha para volver, que se fueron para consolar a Luna por la boda de la Weasley y Scamander, y en palabras de Astoria: "esperaban encontrar un nuevo amor en el viaje"-.

Draco se giró y comenzo a caminar rápidamente, eso desconcertó a sus amigos quienes lo siguieron de inmediato.

-¿A donde vas?-

-¿Qué no es obvio Blaise? A buscar a San Potter, ese cuatro ojos debe saber a donde se fue Gran... Lovegood-

-¿Y tu para que quieres saber donde está Lovegood?-

Se giró el rubio para contestar -Si Lovegood encuentra un nuevo amor en el camino, no habrá quien aguante los lloriqueos y lamentos de Nott- Y volvió a caminar rumbo al lugar donde había visto a Potter.

-Si, claro, Nott…- se carcajeó Blaise mientras Theo seguía a Malfoy con mayor animo, iba a buscar y encontrar a Luna.

DICIEMBRE 24 POR LA MAÑANA, EN ALGÚN LUGAR SOBRE EL OCÉANO ATLÁNTICO.

-Ya te dije Malfoy que no han vuelto a publicar en Facebook las chicas, no hay información nueva-

-Ni siquiera haz revisado ese aparato de nuevo Potter, así que revísalo otra vez, o te moleré a Crucios-

-Creo que el Dragón está desesperado por llegar- Blaise se había parado al lado de Potter quien iba sentado en el sillón de pasillo en la zona de primera clase del vuelo Londres- Cd. de México -parece que no le gustó esto de volar por medios muggles-

-¡Quieres callarte Blaise!- Tras él Theodore volvía del baño -No hagas enojar más a Malfoy o vas a hacer que el jefe de aurores nos arreste por hacerlo volar junto al neurótico de Draco-

Harry solo cerró los ojos ante las risas de Blaise, no sabía como se había dejado envolver para estar en esa situación, bueno si, los tres le dijeron que Hermione y Luna estaban en peligro, pero lo malo es que no hubo forma de conseguir un traslador rápidamente, malditas vacaciones que se había tomado el encargado, por lo que ante la desesperación de Malfoy había sugerido volar en avión, cosa que aunque no les agradó mucho hicieron. Eso si, en primera clase.

Justo una hora antes de aterrizar le llegó una notificación a su celular que tenía en modo avión, si, tenía un celular y cuenta de Facebook, desde que las chicas habían aprendido como usarlo lo habían obligado a tener uno y a crear una cuenta, aunque sus únicos amigos eran Hermione, Luna y Pansy. Pero no, no sabía usarlo bien, solo sabía ver lo que publicaban sus amigas, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía una publicación hecha él.

El sonido del celular atrajo a las tres serpientes que lo rodearon de inmediato.

-¡De prisa Potter! Revisa el maldito cecular- lo apresuró el rubio quien solo porque no sabía usar el aparato no se lo había arrebatado-

-Es celular Malfoy- lo corrigió el azabache al tiempo que abría la fotografía que había subido Pansy a su perfil, al aparecer la foto en la pantalla los cuatro quedaron en shock.

-¿Lu... Luna?- tartamudeó Theo, quien no daba crédito a la imagen, lo mismo que Draco que quería apagar el aparato para que nadie viera a Hermione.

La foto mostraba a las cuatro chicas luciendo un diminuto bikini mientras tenían como fondo una hermosa playa de arena blanca y mar azul. Y ni que decir que las cuatro lucían fantásticas.

-La primero foto decía que estaban en la ciudad de México, esta dice que están en una playa de Cancún, no se donde sea eso, pero al llegar al aeropuerto podemos buscar como viajar ahí- dijo Harry.

Para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Pansy había subido más fotos mostrandolas a todas en diversas poses y jugando en la playa. Una en particular hizo enojar al rubio puesto que aparecía Granger con un maldito gigoló pintado de rubio (palabras de Draco) posando para la cámara de Pansy.

Después de algunas averiguaciones lograron tomar un vuelo en dirección a Cancún.

DICIEMBRE 24 POR LA NOCHE, AEROPUERTO DE CANCÚN.

Después de aterrizar, se encontraron con un pequeño problema: ¿En que hotel buscar? El lugar era enorme y contaba con decenas de hoteles.

-No conocemos la ciudad, por lo que sugiero que no nos separemos- Les dijo Harry a las serpientes -Iremos a la zona hotelera que aparece en el mapa que nos dieron y empezaremos a buscar-

-¿Eres mago o idiota Potter?- le arrebató el mapa a Harry y se dirigió a lo que señalaban como baños, los demás lo siguieron y luego de asegurarse de que estaban solos, sacó su varita y con un hechizo sobre el mapa una luz señaló un hotel en particular.

-Vamos a este hotel- le señaló Blaise en español, unos minutos después al que iba a ser su taxista.

-Espero tengan reservación o se quedaran a pasar la Navidad en la playa, todos los hoteles están llenos- les advirtió el chofer antes de arrancar.

Y dicho y hecho, el hotel no tenía ni una habitación disponible, y encima no les dieron la información de en qué habitación se encontraban las chicas por políticas de privacidad, y eso que le habían ofrecido dinero al chico de recepción, quien sabiéndose observado por las cámaras de seguridad se negó a aceptar.

-Bonita forma de pasar la Nochebuena- se quejó Blaise -No tenemos ni donde dormir- se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había en la recepción.

-Al menos vamos a comer algo- les dijo Theo a la par que señalaba el restaurant del hotel -No será un festín cocinado por elfos, pero es mejor que nada-.

Estuvieron haciendo guardia en recepción después de la cena, escucharon los fuegos artificiales que iluminaron las playas, vieron entrar a varios huéspedes que venían de fiestas, pero nunca vieron entrar a las chicas.

DICIEMBRE 25 EN UN CAFÉ DE CANCÚN.

Por la mañana Harry volvió a checar su celular, luego de cargarle la pila en el café frente al hotel, y su sorpresa fue grande ya que ahora las chicas estaban en un lugar llamado Tulum.

-Esto es tu culpa cuatro ojos- le repitió Draco todo el camino a Tulum.

Y al llegar, no había rastro de las chicas.. Ahora el estado de facebook decía que iban rumbo a Islas Mujeres…

-Feliz Navidad chicos- dijo con sarcasmo Blaise mientras tomaba fotografías de EL CASTILLO.

DICIEMBRE 26, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE UNA CARRETERA.

-¡AVANZA MÁS RÁPIDO POTTER!-

-¡GUARDA SILENCIO MALFOY! Ni siquiera se manejar bien este vehículo Malfoy-

El estado de Facebook ahora indicaba que iban las chicas rumbo a Mérida. Y los chicos no habían conseguido ni vuelo ni camión para ir a ese lugar, y como no conocían el lugar para aparecerse, optaron por alquilar un vehículo que Harry manejaba, ya que era el que medianamente sabía conducir.

DICIEMBRE 27, EN ALGÚN HOTEL DE MÉRIDA.

-Después de darle algo de dinero al de recepción me dijo que las chicas se registraron ayer, pero hoy salieron de nuevo abandonando el hotel- decía con pesar Theo, la última foto era una de Luna, portando un vestido blanco con flores de colores y posando con un hombre vestido de blanco y sombrero.

-¿Y ahora a donde irán?- se preguntó Harry mientras veía el perfil de Pansy que no mostraba ninguna actualización.

DICIEMBRE 28, ALREDEDOR DE MEDIO DÍA, EN UXMAL.

-¿Ahora a donde se dirigen?- preguntó Theo, estaba todo acalorado, aunque habían comprado ropas muggles más ligeras el calor era insoportable.

-No hay aún actualización, y no contestan el celular- Harry lucía más despeinado de lo habitual y estaba quemado por el sol.

-Para que carajos cargan el maldito aparato si no lo van a contestar- resoplaba Malfoy quien estaba todo sudado y sediento, y al estar rodeado de muggles no podía usar su varita para arreglar su, desde su punto de vista, patética apariencia.

DICIEMBRE 29, EN ALGÚN PUNTO DEL ESPACIO AÉREO MEXICANO.

-Deja cargar la batería del celular Malfoy, no sirve de nada que lo estes viendo cada cinco segundos-

DICIEMBRE 30, POR LA MAÑANA, EN ALGÚN HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD DE GUADALAJARA.

-¿Es que acaso no te sirven esos lentes maldito Potter? ¿COMO FUISTE A ESTRELLAR EL MALDITO AUTO CONTRA UN POSTE?- Gritaba Draco desde la camilla donde estaba acostado esperando a que lo revisara el médico.

-Si no me hubieras distraído con tus gritos, no hubiese chocado- Le contestó Harry desde la camilla de al lado. Quería salir del hospital y volver a Londres de inmediato.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS QUE ME DAN DOLOR DE CABEZA!- Theodore, quien estaba en otra camilla, ya estaba harto de los pleitos de esos dos, los cuales los llevaron al estado en el que estaban, Draco había estado pegando de gritos y peleando por usar el celular y había hecho perder el control del auto a Harry, el cual se estampó contra un poste, afortunadamente iban a baja velocidad y solo sufrieron golpes menores. Ya estaba harto de correr de un lugar a otro sin poder encontrar a Luna. Esa había sido una de las peores Navidades que había pasado en su vida.

En la sala de espera estaba Zabini, quien afortunadamente no había sufrido golpes en el accidente ya que había puesto un hechizo de amortiguamiento desde el momento en que se subió al vehículo, mientras esperaba a que salieran sus amigos jugueteaba con el celular de Harry, cuando de repente comenzó a sonar, vio el boton que decía contestar y lo presionó, se lo acercó al oído, lentamente, como había visto hacer a Potter.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry me escuchas?-

-¡PANSY!- Gritó de alegría al escuchar a su amiga, haciendo que más de una enfermera lo viera con mala cara.

DICIEMBRE 30 POR LA TARDE, MISMO HOSPITAL DE GUADALAJARA.

-No puedo creer que nos estuvieran siguiendo por tantos días y tantas ciudades- Pansy estaba muy divertida escuchando el relato de Blaise, los demás aún no salían de la revisión (Malfoy quería matar a varias enfermeras que no se apresuraban a dejarlo salir).

-Draco y Theo estaban obsesionados con alcanzarlas y como no contestabas el celular, tuvimos que seguir su ruta con lo que Potter veía en su aparato-

-¡Pero pudieron avisarnos y los hubiésemos esperado!- Hermione estaba preocupada por Harry, solo les habían dicho que estaba estable y fuera de peligro pero nada más.

-Potter estuvo intentando comunicarse con ustedes pero no contestaban-

-No tiene cobertura nuestro celular en este país, pero hubiera podido escribir algo vía Facebook o por WhatsApp- Pansy estaba divertida imaginando a Draco y Theo viviendo las aventuras que decía Blaise habían vivido.

-¿Alguien le enseñó a Harry a usar ese método para hablar?- Luna estaba sentada viendo hacia la puerta donde se supone estaban los chicos -Recuerden que Harry no entendía mucho de Facebook-

-Cierto, probablemente ni siquiera se acuerda de como poner un comentario en la fotografía- Mione se sentó de nuevo en la incómoda silla junto a Luna.

-Están han sido una de las peores Navidades que he vivido-

-Algo me dice que los demás estarán de acuerdo contigo Blaise- le contestó Daphne entre risas.

DICIEMBRE 31, POR LA MAÑANA, EN UN HOTEL DE GUADALAJARA.

-Muy bien Draco y compañía, ahora que ya están libres de la anestesia que les pusieron, y han descansado, me pueden explicar ¿por que nos siguieron? Blaise no ha sido muy cooperativo- Pansy estaba parada frente a las camas de Draco, Potter y Theo, con los brazos en jarra mirando directamente a los ojos a su amigo -Y sin mentiras o me encargo de romperles en trocitos sus dos varitas-

-¿Tiene dos varitas?- preguntó inocentemente Luna.

-Creo que se refiere a su varita y a su pene- le dijo Daphne al oído.

-¡Oh!-

Draco sabía que Pansy no hablaba por hablar -Theo quería ver a Lovegood con urgencia, por eso las seguimos-

-¿A mi?- Luna se acercó a Theo -¿Por qué querías verme Theodore?-

Theo no sabía donde esconderse, solo le quedó ser valiente y mirar a la rubia -Te fuiste sin que pudiera darte tu regalo de Navidad, solo quería buscarte para dártelo- Le dijo al tiempo que sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una cajita y se la tendía -Feliz Navidad Luna-

-¡Wow!- exclamó Pansy -¿Es eso un anillo?- Pansy sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo por Luna.

-¡No!- exclamó ruborizado Theo.

Luna abrió la cajita y en su interior venía un hermoso dije de plata y cristal con forma de Luna creciente y una cadena de plata.

-Es hermoso Theodore, muchas gracias- Luna se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla que provocó un mayor sonrojo en la serpiente -Lo voy a cuidar mucho-

-!ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAN EN PELIGRO MALFOY!- Harry estaba levantándose para buscar su varita y maldecir al rubio -Te aguante tantos días pensando que estarían en problemas y lo único que querían era darle un regalo a Luna. ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Draco estaba buscando su varita para repeler el ataque de Potter.

Mione petrificó rápidamente a Harry -Nadie va a matar a nadie Harry, así que por favor cálmate y mejor vamos a disfrutar la noche de año nuevo todos juntos ya que están aquí-

DICIEMBRE 31, POR LA NOCHE, EN ALGÚN PUNTO DE TLAQUEPAQUE.

Esa noche todos fueron a un bullicioso restaurante en el centro de la zona de Tlaquepaque, escucharon mariachis, tomaron tequilas y cantaron a todo pulmón (no se sabían ninguna canción pero trataban de hacerlo), o al menos las chicas y Blaise lo hacían, los demás estaban más cohibidos.

Cerca de la medianoche Draco apartó "sutilmente" a Hermione de los demás con engaños.

-Muy bien Malfoy, ese es el baño de hombres- le señaló la ruta al baño -creo que puedes llegar solito ahora- Se dio la media vuelta para volver con los demás cuando sintió que Draco la detenía por el brazo.

-Espera Granger-

-¿Que necesitas ahora Malfoy?- Hermione se volteó a enfrentar al rubio que sostenía su brazo.

-¿Es verdad que vinieron a buscar un nuevo amor Lovegood y tu?-

Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta -¿De donde sacaste eso?-

Malfoy rodó los ojos -No contestes mi pregunta con otra pregunta ¿es verdad o no?-

-Si y no- respondió pero al ver que Draco iba a replicar su respuesta continuó -Lo que estamos buscando es nuestro amor propio, volver a fortalecerlo después de malas experiencias, no buscamos el amor de otra persona, ahora si me vas a contestar ¿De donde sacaste eso?-

Draco sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima al escuchar a la castaña, un peso que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que llevaba.

-Astoria dijo que habían salido de viaje para buscar un nuevo amor-

-En cierta forma tuvo razón, solo que faltó explicar que clase de amor- Hermione ladeó la cabeza pensando en lo que había dicho Astoria, haciendo al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la nada y mordía su labio inferior, como cada vez que se quedaba pensando en algo, ese gesto lo conocía de memoria Draco después de haberla observado durante años y quiso ser él el que mordía ese labio. Se acercó a ella lentamente y antes de que ella reaccionara a su cercanía la besó.

Mientras la besaba y esperaba su rechazo y bofetada, escuchaban a su alrededor: -Diez… nueve… ocho… siete…- Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello -Seis… cinco… cuatro…- Draco la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo -Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- Los dos no se separaron hasta que les hizo falta el aire.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Hermione- le dijo a solo milímetros de su boca con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Draco- le contestó ella con la misma sonrisa, antes de volver a besarle


End file.
